


hateful

by visvim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Косвенное упоминание о поцелуе, Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, драма, потому что мы целомудренные детки, психические расстройства, романтика, флафф, хороший конец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: иногда ренджуну кажется, что джемин любит и делает всё, что ренджуну ненавистно.





	hateful

**Author's Note:**

> расстройство, описанное в этой работе, называется окр — обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. при окр у больного непроизвольно появляются навязчивые, мешающие или пугающие мысли (так называемые обсессии). он постоянно и безуспешно пытается избавиться от вызванной мыслями тревоги с помощью столь же навязчивых и утомительных действий (компульсий).  
> я надеюсь, что мне удалось написать об этом расстройстве правильно, потому что сама я с этим никогда не сталкивалась и идея возникла у меня случайно, когда я вспомнила о посте в интернете, где девушка писала, что в её голове появляются различные тревожные мысли, вроде "если я не почищу зубы четырнадцать раз, то умру сегодня" и т.д. я почитала про это в интернете и уделила больше времени для того, чтобы ознакомиться с интервью реальных людей, у которых есть это расстройство, чтобы избежать грубых ошибок при работе над текстом. если же всё-таки что-то в истории окажется неправильным или обидит читаталей с окр, я буду рада, если вы сообщите мне об этом и я смогу исправить это.

у джемина есть отвратительная привычка громко топать, когда он ходит по квартире. по правде говоря, у него их так много, этих проклятых привычек, что ренджуну хочется впопыхах собрать свои немногочисленные пожитки — одежду, чёрную зубную щётку, кружку с беззумиком, купленную по акции в ночном супермаркете на углу, акварель, кисточки и бумагу — и бежать, бежать, как от наводнения, как от чумы, как от ядерной бомбы, лишь бы больше всего этого не видеть.

не видеть незакрытую пасту на раковине и колпачок, по _известным_ причинам, провалившийся в слив. не видеть грязную посуду и пустую упаковку из-под цитрусового сока, который ренджун просто ненавидит, а джемин — обожает. иногда ренджуну кажется, что джемин любит и делает всё, что ренджуну ненавистно. 

потому что ренджуну _нужно_ , чтобы все колпачки в доме были закрыты, мусор выброшен, а грязная посуда — помыта. ему _нужно_ чистое пространство: без грязи, без пыли; в идеальном, никем не тронутым порядке. ему нужно мыть руки каждый час, обязательно по два раза, а ещё обязательно перед выходом из дома пробежаться пальцами по каждому тюбику с масляной краской, убедиться, что дверь в комнату закрыта на замок, а газ и свет — выключены. и обходить трещины по дороге на пары стороной, потому что ну а вдруг она разрастётся и тот провалится под землю, умерев под завалинами? 

эти навязчивые мысли беспокоят ренджуна уже пол года: ровно с того момента, как он перебрался из своего родного китайского города в ульсан и поселился со знакомым его однокурсника джено в одну квартиру, потому что так проще и _дешевле_. 

что было бы действительно гораздо прощё — это рассказать о своей проблеме джемину, вместо того, чтобы в поту и с трясущимися руками хвататься за тряпку или прятаться в комнате, вопя и плача в подушку, потому что джемин только что одолжил его учебник по экономике и вернёт его лишь завтра, а он просто _не может_ сосредоточиться и думать о чём-то другом, потому что без этой книги его стол выглядит совсем _не так_.

но ренджун слишком гордый (а ещё жуть как боится огласки и косых взглядов от сверхстников в свою сторону), поэтому молча стискивает зубы и повторяет свои ритуалы изо дня в день, даже не надеясь когда-нибудь от них избавиться. ему хочется быть нормальным и сходить сегодня, например, в гости к донхёку, чтобы вместе поработать над эскизами к их проекту на предстоящий зачёт, но ренджуну нужно срочно бежать домой после пар, потому что он забыл, закрыл он ящик в столе или нет, и теперь беспокойные мысли беспощадно выедают в его голове огромные дыры, словно черви в яблоках. 

он шагает только по белым полоскам зебры, затем спускается в метро, наступая на каждую вторую ступень, и садится на второй по счёту поезд, не забыв обработать руки антисептиком после того, как случайно прикоснулся к поручню на лестнице наверх. в подъезде он уже бежит, потому что в его голове разыгралась ужасная картина того, как вернувшийся с учёбы джемин открывает ящик его стола и теперь рассматривает скетчбук, насмехаясь над ним и его трудами. на четвёртом этаже ренджун останавливается и переводит дыхание, потому что _ты же закрыл дверь в свою комнату на замок, идиотина_ , а потом торопливо тянется в рюкзак, чтобы проверить, на месте ли его связка ключей. в квартиру он заходит с левой ноги — новый ритуал, появившийся всего неделю назад — и с облегчением выдыхает, когда замечает джемина за кухонным столом, поедающим блины со смородиной, а не разглядывающим его личные вещи.

— привет, ренджун! — джемин улыбается и машет ему вилкой с куском блина в качестве приветствия, торопливо слизывая потёкшую по ладони каплю варенья. ренджун морщится, потому что _ну как можно быть таким неаккуратным_ , но всё равно кивает в ответ и присаживается на тумбочку, облокотившись о стену и стирая рукавом клетчатой оранжевой рубашки испарину на лбу. — ты будешь?

— нет, спасибо. 

аппетит у ренджуна почему-то пропал, хоть он и не завтракал с самого утра. вероятно, слишком перенервничал из-за всей воображаемой ситуации с его скетчбуком и тем фактом, что сегодня он забыл с какой ноги зашёл в университет и ему пришлось отпрашиваться с пары по философии на несколько минут, чтобы выйти и зайти в здание университета так, как это было положено.

переодевшись и помыв руки, тот всё же отправляется на кухню, чтобы силком запихать что-нибудь в рот, потому что не есть совсем ничего — очень плохо и мама бы его отругала. на входе его встречает оставленные джемином на столе открытая банка из-под варенья и грязная посуда. ренджун замирает в проходе и...

понимает, что с него хватит. 

— джемин, — спустя минуту стучит в его комнату ренджун и, не получая отклика, начинает барабанить по двери кулаками изо всех сил, набирая темп ударов равный скорости нарастания тревоги в его груди. тот, вероятно, снова слушает музыку на полной громкости, и совсем ничего не слышит. — джемин!

спустя некоторое время сосед всё же открывает дверь и улыбка на его лице пропадает, когда тот замечает заметно обеспокоенного ренджуна.

— что-то случилось?

— _ты_ , — тычит ему в грудь пальцем ренджун, — _ты_ случился.

— ренджун, что ты имеешь...

— неужели так сложно убрать за собой посуду?!

— ренджун, ты чего? — джемин приглашает его зайти внутрь — это случается не часто, поэтому тот с осторожностью проходит мимо него и скрещивает руки на груди, ради своего же блага стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. — я обязательно уберу за собой, только не сейчас. посуда же не убежит никуда, верно? 

— нет, — ренджун отрицательно затряс головой, стараясь сохранить самообладание. — нет. мне нужно именно _сейчас_. ты не понимаешь.

джемин вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— ты чего такой взвинченный? я уберу за собой, я же уже сказал.

— нет, ты не понимаешь, — ренджуна начинает трясти от злости.

— хорошо-хорошо, — примирительно соглашается джемин в попытке его успокоить. 

— нет, ты даже _представить_ себе не можешь, какого мне, — ренджун слишком поздно осознаёт, что завёлся. катушка внутри груди пришла в действие, набирая и набирая бесконечные обороты, словно машина без тормозов, идущая прямо на край обрыва. на языке нужные слова формировались сами собой — быстро, много и без намёка на какую-либо передышку. ему казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и его внутри просто порвёт на части из-за нахлынувших и накопившихся эмоций. — ты не понимаешь, что такое встать с утра и отправиться в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и, — ренджун показывает недоумевающему джемину ладонь с раскрытыми пальцами. — почистить их _пять_ раз, просто потому, что у тебя в голове навязчивая мысль, что если ты не сделаешь этого, ты просто умрёшь! ты нt представляешь, какого это пропускать пару просто потому, что _ты_ не удосужился оставить рядом с упаковкой от твоего проклятого сока крышку и загнал её к себе под кровать, а я _не мог_ успокоиться, пока не нашёл и не выбросил её! ты _не_ представляешь, что такое пролить обычный стакан воды в кафетерии университета, а после размышлять весь оставшийся день _почему_ это произошло: в какую минуту, что за причина, какие теперь будут последствия. придёт ли сегодня уборщица на работу и вытрет эту лужу, или же нет и теперь кто-то подскользнётся на ней и умрёт, насмерть ударившись о кафель затылком, просто потому что я, дубина, пролил этот стакан? это ужасно, джемин. и каждый раз, когда ты не закрываешь дверь, одалживаешь у меня вещи и не возвращаешь их, не выбрасываешь мусор и оставляешь грязную посуду на столе, я просто схожу с ума!

последние слова ренджун договаривает с раскрасневшимся лицом и безумными, заплаканными глазами, что пугает джемина до чёртиков.

— ренджун...

— _подожди_ , — ренджун затыкает его и замолкает сам, торопливо вытирая солёные капли на щеках грубыми движениями руки, после чего собирается с мыслями и переводит сбившееся дыхание. он ещё никогда не говорил так много, так эмоционально, _так_. — я понимаю, что я не имею права ничего от тебя требовать, но мы _соседи_ , джемин, и я так больше не могу. возможно для тебя я покажусь ненормальным, но все эти, казалось бы, мелочи не дают мне счастливо жить и спокойно спать по ночам. я ни на минуту не могу расслабиться и...

— ренджун, я всё понимаю, — теперь настала очередь джемина перебить ренджуна. тот видит его недоверчивый и удивлённый взгляд, поэтому осмеливается взять его за руку и жестом предлагает присесть рядом. ренджун подчиняется. — и я говорю правду. 

ренджун опускает голову и молчит, размышляя о чём-то своём. затем поднимает на него свой нерешительный взгляд и смотрит прямо в глаза. 

— честно? 

— честно.

— ты правда понимаешь? не делаешь вид? не пытаешься по-быстрому отделаться от меня, чтобы я успокоился и оставил тебя в покое, а ты потом по-тихому вызывал психиатров и меня забрали от тебя подальше? 

джемин честно пытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, прикусив губу, тем самым предотвратив попытки его организма рассмеяться, но в итоге не выдержал и через мгновение по его комнате разлетелся чистый и звонкий звух смеха.

— ты правда думаешь, что я позвоню в психиатрическую клинику из-за этого?

— а кто бы на твоём месте так не сделал? — ренджун нахмурился, после чего добавил. — это ненормально.

— это _нормально_ , ренджун, — джемин закрепил предложение уверенной и доброй улыбкой, что заставило уголки рта ренджуна на секунду дрогнуть. — и я благодарен тебе за то, что ты нашёл в себе силы и смелость рассказать мне об этом. 

слова джемина сумели превратить камень на груди ренджуна в воздушный шарик, тем самым избавив его от ощущения постоянного груза и тяжести внутри. ему стало так легко, свободно и хорошо, что тот не удержался и всё же застенчиво улыбнулся.

— спасибо, джемин.

он шутливо отмахнулся рукой и пожал плечами.

— пока что не за что, — джемин достал из рюкзака рядом с кроватью первую попавшуюся тетрадь и ручку, забрался на постель с ногами, щёлкнул колпачком на стержне и уселся поудобнее так, словно готовился проводить интервью и записывать всё сказанное на лист бумаги. — а теперь, ренджун, расскажи-ка мне поподробнее о том, что _конкретно_ мне не стоит делать...

/

джемин и вправду записал всё то, что рассказал ему ренджун; отнёсся к его проблеме с пониманием и поддержкой, в один из вечеров даже заглянув в комнату на пару минут с ноутбуком, чтобы показать тому статью об обсессивно-компульсивном расстройсте, тем самым убедив ренджуна в том, что он такой не один и с этим вполне нормально живут в современном обществе. также за три недели после произошедшего джемин ни разу не дал ему повода для паники: он убирал за собой посуду и мусор, обязательно возвращал одолженные ранее вещи и даже помогал ренджуну с уборкой, несмотря на то, что тот проводил её каждый божий день. несмотря на все вышеперечисленные обстоятельства, тревожные мысли никуда не делись, но ренджун быстро приноровился переводить весь свой страх в действия. от этого становилось намного легче и в каком-то смысле он испытывал моральное удовлетворения от выполнения ежедневных ритуалов.

— что ты делаешь? — вместо приветствия спросил джемин, заходя на кухню после занятий.

— сегодня я залез в банку с макаронами...ну знаешь, которые в виде ракушек, и заметил, что там лежит макаронина в виде бантика. я решил перебрать все банки на случай, если в какой-нибудь из них творится то же самое, — не отрываясь от своего занятия пояснил ренджун. он уже давно перестал бояться объяснять причины своих поступков, так что рассказывал джемину всё так, как оно есть.

— можно я помогу?

ренджун на некоторое время замер, обдумывая вариант, где джемин упустит хотя бы одну макаронину из-за своей невнимательности и ему придётся всё переделывать, но быстро отпустил его. затем медленно кивнул. 

— ты не ел, верно? — джемин присел за стол, положив рюкзак с учебниками и тетрадками на пол, после чего взял в руки банку с геометрическим рисунком слона, которую разукрашивал сам ренджун, и аккуратно высыпал её содержимое на стол. 

— неа. я хотел сварить макароны, но ты и сам видишь...— в этот момент тишину на кухне нарушил звук бурчания. джемин криво ухмыльнулся, а ренджун удивлённо распахнул глаза и покраснел. он и сам не заметил, что _так_ сильно хочет есть.

— давай-ка мы поступим так. сейчас мы сварим...— джемин указал пальцем на банку с лисом. — вот эти макароны, а затем вместе помоем посуду и закончим с остальными банками.

ренджун не согласно помотал головой из стороны в сторону.

— нет, мне нужно закончить это сейчас...

— ренджун, — обратился к нему джемин, взяв за свободную руку. — ты голодный. я тоже. эти макароны никуда не денутся. я тебе _клянусь_ , что мы вместе разберём их после того, как поедим. хорошо?

ренджун прикусил губу. внутри постепенно начинала нарастать паника и он задумался о том, что если сейчас не сделает этого, то у него начнётся приступ и...

подушечка большого пальца джемина коснулась его запястья, выводя первый аккуратный круг на бледной коже. затем второй. третий. ренджун не мог отвлечься от счёта, как загипнотизированный наблюдая за попыткой джемина успокоить его. он подумал о том, что самое меньшее, что он может сделать для него за всю поддержку с его стороны — согласиться отложить это действие на потом. 

наконец, тот слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, получив в ответ возможность увидеть морщинки в уголках глаз джемина. тот в последний раз погладил его по руке и схватил банку с лисом, предварительно расстегнув и задрав рукава белой рубашки, чтобы приступить к готовке.

ренджун же остался сидеть за столом и задумчиво наблюдать за действиями соседа с едва заметной улыбкой на лице. за последнее время джемин часто начал отвлекать его от ритуалов, весьма убедительно убеждая его в том, что их можно оставить на потом. от некоторых предложений он отказывался, а на другие всё же соглашался. в основном это были те компульсии, которые действительно можно было отложить, потому что рядом был джемин и он действительно умудрялся отвлекать его: разговорами, просмотром глупых сериалов и своими неуместными комментариями, какими-то другими занятиями. прослушиванием плейлиста, подобранного лично джемином специально для него, например. всё это помогло построить между ними крепкую связь дружбы и взаимопонимания. 

ренджун перестал ненавидеть всё то, что делал и обожал джемин.

в какой-то степени он начал это любить.

/ 

— мне снова кажется, что если мы сейчас же не уберём и не прибьём эту полку в другой части комнаты, то она свалится тебе на голову и ты умрёшь, — поделился мыслями вслух ренджун. они с джемином лежали у последнего на кровати, деля наушники на двоих, и тот не смог не пялиться на полку, опасно переполненную учебными материалами и книгами, нависающую угрозой над его соседом.

— почему в твоих мыслях я всегда умираю? — надул губы джемин и нажал на паузу в телефоне, полностью повернувшись к ренджуну лицом и подперев голову рукой. — не волнуйся, даже если она и упадёт, то ничего не случится. максимум шишку заработаю.

— да, ты прав, — быстро согласился с ним ренджун и перевёл взгляд на окно, мысленно представив, как он выбрасывает все плохие мысли прямо в него, будто жена, застукавшая своего мужа с любовницей и теперь выкидывающая все его вещи прямо тому на голову. избавиться от всего ненужного и негативного. всё просто. он вычитал об этом способе в интернете и с радостью обнаружил, что это действительно начало помогать ему.

— что ты делаешь? 

— выбрасываю плохие мысли в окно, — без заминки ответил ренджун и повернулся к джемину лицом, когда убедился, что в его голове не осталось ничего, кроме мысли о недоделанной домашке по истории. джемин молча и с интересом рассматривал его.

— твоё мышление иногда поражает меня. в хорошем смысле. 

— да ну?

— ага, — джемин улыбнулся, а следом за ним улыбнулся ренджун. новая компульсия. в каком-то смысле его любимая. — у тебя появились какие-нибудь новые ритуалы за последнее время?

— я начал проверять шнурки перед тем, как выхожу из дома, потому что недавно некрепко завязал один кроссовок и чуть не упал на асфальт, — честно признался ренджун. — иногда я проверяю их по пять раз.

— это хорошо, — кивнул джемин. — зато теперь у тебя меньше шансов упасть по дороге на учёбу.

— да, — ренджун улыбнулся, рассматривая волосы своего соседа. тот недавно перекрасил их в цвет клубничного молочного коктейля и ему самому захотелось перекрасить свои. — хочу покрасить волосы. в рыжий?

— в рыжий? — удивился джемин. — только в не очень яркий. пшеничный, может быть?

— хочу в яркий, — ренджун дурашливо надул губки, заставив джемина заулюлюкать от умиления. — пшеничный тебе будет, когда краска смоется.

— тогда пошли.

— куда?

— краситься? куда же ещё? — джемин вскочил с кровати за одно движение и подал руку ренджуну, приглашая того следовать за ним.

ренджун без раздумий принял его приглашение и коснулся его запястья своим, чувствуя, как внизу живота поселилось уже знакомое щекочущее и приятное чувство, словно кто-то приложил туда грелку и теперь едва касался этого места подушечками пальцев. в последнее время он часто начал ощущать подобное рядом с джемином и он знал, что именно это означает. поначалу было страшно, но затем ренджун смирился с этим. в конце концов, это всё это было предназначено. 

его внезапно появившаяся болезнь. (не) случайно брошенная джено фраза о том, что его другу нужен сосед. месяцы, полные страха, тревоги и злости на самого себя. месяцы принятия, привыкания, в каком-то смысле счастья. джемин.

всё это действительно было не просто так.

— джемин. у меня снова появилась тревожная мысль.

— какая?

— что если ты меня сейчас же не поцелуешь, я умру.


End file.
